Strawberries and Chocolate
by Angelicat2
Summary: "Well…" He glanced at her with a smirk before moving his lips to her ear, "If I started smelling like strawberries, would you eat me too?" She blinked. Of all the things he had to say, he comes up with this… "Eh?" "You know," he laughed as he still held his mouth at the same spot, "For being such a cutie, you sure can't speak very well." This woke her up as she began to yell.


There came a knock on her window on her balcony. Amu didn't even need to look to know that it was that blue-haired, perverted cat. Groaning at the fact that she had to get up to let him in instead of sitting on her bed the whole time, she quickly unlatched the door and slid it open. There stood Ikuto in all his glory as his cat chara floated above his shoulder.

"What?" The cotton candy-haired girl asked as his gaze never left her. She couldn't figure out why he would want to stare at her like that. There wasn't a creepy look on his face like he was imagining some crazy things that were probably inappropriate, but more of a desperate gleam. She went back to her bed to continue her math that was due the next day. He quietly grabbed her wrist, and she noticed that Yoru flew off with her charas.

"Wait," the blue-haired teen leaned over the blushing girl who still had candy in her mouth, "Are you eating something strawberry-flavored?"

"N-no," she stuttered as she scooted backward, "Why d-do you want to know a-anyway?"

"Amu," Ikuto tsked as he moved his face towards hers, "No use lying. I can smell it from all the way across the room."

"That's what I always smell like," she frowned as she tried moving back more, "You know t-that."

"There's no other scent," he smirked as her cheeks reddened even more, "You're eating a strawberry lollipop."

"S-so?" She muttered around the delicious candy in her mouth, "W-what's w-wrong with eating it?"

"Oh, nothing," he grinned even more as he pinned her to the wall with both arms on either side of her head, "Besides that you smell like strawberries."

She wasn't sure where he was going with his statement, so she refused to say anything.

"You use strawberry-scented stuff, you look like a cute strawberry, and you eat strawberried things…" Amu blushed even more as his chocolaty breath washed over her, "Isn't that kind of being a cannibal?"

She flashed a brighter red before sputtering in irritation while waving her arms frantically.

"I...Wha...You…" She smacked his chest as she moved away from him with her arms crossed, "Pervert."

"I feel bad for strawberries now," he chuckled in his husky voice as he walked up behind her, "What with you being a cannibal and all."

"What a-about you?" She demanded as she turned to the cat boy quickly.

"What about me?" He grinned as he leaned over her with an inquiring tone.

"You smell like chocolate," she stated as she stared up at the taller boy, "But you eat it. Wouldn't you be a cannibal too?"

"Aw," he smiled as he teased her by pulling their heads closer together, "You noticed I smell like chocolate. Here I had the impression you didn't care."

"P-pervert," she blushed even more as he came even closer, "I d-don't care."

"Sure," he stated smoothly as his warm breath once again covered her face, "But does that mean...no, probably not."

He moved his head away as he sat on her bed disinterestedly. She had to hide the feeling of wanting to groan at the fact that he didn't tell her what he was going to say. Sitting next to the neko on her bed, she tilted her head.

"Means what?"

"It doesn't matter," he stated without even bothering to look at her as he took up the manga that he had been reading much earlier in the day, "You'd think I was weird."

"I already do," she muttered under her breath to receive a raised brow from the blunet in front of her, "But what were you saying?"

"Well…" He glanced at her with a smirk before moving his lips to her ear, "If I started smelling like strawberries, would you eat me too?"

She blinked. Of all the things he had to say, he comes up with this…

"Eh?"

"You know," he laughed as he still held his mouth at the same spot, "For being such a cutie, you sure can't speak very well."

This woke her up as she began to yell.

"You!" She scoffed as she shoved him off of her comfy bed, "I can talk perfectly fine. And why would you want to smell like strawberries anyway? Wouldn't you get teased or something?"

"If it means my Kitten likes me," he grinned as he didn't attempt to get back onto the bed, "Then I will smell like strawberries every day."

"Stop teasing me," she exclaimed as she crossed her arms.

"Never," he smirked as he began to read the manga again. A comfortable silence stretched between the two as they occasionally heard their charas making noise outside. After about 15 minutes, Ikuto gazed up from the paper in his hand. Amu didn't notice it as she worked on some math homework on her bed.

"So where do you get your strawberry body wash?"

"Hmmm?" She scrunched her eyebrows before glancing at him, "What did you say?"

"Where do you get your strawberry body wash?"

"I-I'm not telling y-you!" She shrieked as her books fell onto the floor, "Look at what you did!"

"As awesome as you know I am," he smirked with a deep chuckle, "Seriously, where do you get it?"

"I'm not telling you," she turned away as she picked up the fallen homework.

"That's okay," Amu let out a small sigh of relief before he spoke again, "I know where you get it anyway."

"Guh," she laid onto the bed and buried her head into her fluffy pillow, "Yiu fgyndikg pdthust."

"What was that, Amu?" He stated from her side, "You've got to speak up."

"Wgy do I difl wgyh ycu?" She pulled her face from the pillow to stare at the cat boy, "You're a stalker too now?"

"Sure," the blunet smiled as he snuggled right next to her as her eyes widened, "Whatever you want to call me, as long as you call me."

"You make no sense."

A silence stretched on for a few minutes before the blue-haired guy spoke up.

"I was serious."

"Eh?"

"If I smell like strawberries," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, "You'll like me more."

"N-no."

A hurt look flashed through his midnight eyes before he nuzzled his face against her chest. His soft hair tickled her nose as she held back the urge to pet it like she would a house cat.

"I could you know," he smiled as he watched her from the corner of his eyes, "After all, chocolate and strawberries do go well together."

"You're strange."

"Love you too," he chuckled deeply as he closed his eyes, "Number seven is wrong, by the way."

"Wha-" She frowned as she turned to the open book and was ready to demand an answer when the steady breathing of the blue-haired teen greeted her back. She sighed irritatedly before settling down to sleep, seeing as how she couldn't shake his hug on her. The last thought that went through her mind was that strawberries and chocolate do go together well.


End file.
